Ichiban No Takaramono
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Namikaze Kyuubi, seorang gadis pendiam, jutek, dan sering berbicara ketus, adalah siswi baru dan bersekolah di SMU terbeken di kota tersebut. Kyuubi mendapatkan hal-hal yang megajarkannya dan membuat dirinya sadar, akan pentingnya kehadiran orang lain di dalam hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Ichiban No Takaramono (Chapter 1)**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By. : San Naru ©**

**Warning. : Gender Bend, OOC,Typo(s), No Flame,**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Ita(Fem)Kyuu **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hal yang paling berharga memang tidak akan pernah di lupakan. Sekecil apapun itu, sudah memberikan pelajaran untuk berlangsungnya kehidupan di masa depan nanti. Hal yang paling berharga tidak pernah berada jauh dari mu, cukup percaya, sesuatu yang berharga selalu berada tak jauh dari mu. Persahabatan...**

**Cinta...**

**Kasih sayang...**

**Penantian...**

**Pengorbanan..**

**Semua adalah hal yang paling berharga yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi Namikaze namanya, gadis berusia 16 tahun ini terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat dipagi ini, padahal hari ini adalah pertama ia bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Dia cantik, sayangnya Kyuubi jarang sekali berbicara. Kyuubi adalah seorang putri pertama dari seorang dokter umum bernama Minato Namikaze yang sudah menduda dikarenakan istrinya meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu, saat melahirkan putri bungsu mereka, yang saat ini baru duduk dikelas 1 SD.

Kyuubi hanya berharap jika disekolah barunya, ia tak lagi menjadi korban **bully **teman-temannya seperti saat ia bersekolah di Suna. Gadis cantik itu segera memakai kacamata ber-frame tebal miliknya. Wajahnya yang cantik tertutup sudah dengan gaya kutu buku yang terkesan **nerd **itu. Tetapi gadis seperti Kyuubi tetap cuek saja dan masa bodo dengan style nya itu.

Menjadi orang cantik itu merepotkan, begitulah pikirnya. Kyuubi memang bukan tipe gadis yang suka membuat dirinya kerepotan dengan gaya ataupun fashion para gadis-gadis remaja sebayanya yang notabene mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Lihat! Kyuubi cantik kini menjelma bak seorang kutu buku yang sering terlihat di perpustakaan.

Setelah yakin tak ada lagi barang yang tertinggal, Kyuubi langsung bergegas turun ke bawah (kama Kyuubi memang berada di lantai atas) menemui sang ayah yang sudah siap dengan mobilnya. Kyuubi memang sering diantar-jemput oleh Minato. Selaku seorang ayah yang begitu **complex **pada kedua putrinya, Minato memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar bahkan menjemput Kyuubi dan juga putri bungsunya, Naruto.

"Sudah yakin tak ada yang tertinggal lagi, Kyuu-chan?" Tanya Minato. "Ya" jawab Kyuubi singkat. Minato tersenyum dan menoleh ke jok belakang, dimana Naruto tengah menikmati roti rasa ramen kesukaannya. "Sudah siap, Naru-chan?" Minato bertanya pada si bungsu. Naruto mengangguk pelan dan masih terfokuskan dengan roti miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***SkipTime* **

Kyuubi memandang ragu sang ayah saat mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang memiliki kwalitas yang cukup bagus di kota Konoha. Baru kali ini Kyuubi merasakan takut bercampur grogi yang teramat sangat. Mengerti dengan tatapan putri sulungnya, Minato mengangguk pelan berusaha memberikan semangat untuk Kyuubi.

Baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang, tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi menahan pergelangan tangan ayahnya. Ketakutan tampak jelas di kedua iris rubby miliknya. Lembut, Minato mengusap pelan surai merah yang diikat dua milik Kyuubi. "Jangan takut! Kau pasti bisa memiliki teman" Minato menyemangati putri pertamanya.

Takut-takut, akhirnya Kyuubi berjalan disamping sang ayah. Banyak yang memperhatikan dirinya saat sedang berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Kyuubi menunduk dalam saat ia bertemu pandang dengan seorang gadis bersurai blonde yang memiliki kulit putih susu dan mata biru sebiru lautan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Dei-chan?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu kepada sang gadis blonde. "Dia anak baru ya? Sebenarnya dia cantik, hanya saja dia pemalu, un" Kata gadis bersurai blonde. Kyuubi yakin, Deidara memuji dirinya. **'Gadis secantik itu memuji ku? Aku tidak mimpi kan' **batin Kyuubi. Sulung Namikaze itu terus berjalan disamping ayahnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah gadis itu benar memuji dirinya? Atau malah ia salah dengar? Pasalnya, ini kali pertama untuk Kyuubi mendapatkan pujian dari orang lain yang bukan keluarganya.

**« San Naru »**

**.**

**.**

"Perkenalkan diri mu, Namikaze-san" Seru seorang guru berwajah ramah dengan goresan tepat di hidungnya, Pria bernama lengkap Umino Iruka itulah wali kelasnya. Guru yang terlihat ramah itu mengulas senyum pada Kyuubi. Sepertinya, Iruka tahu jika Kyuubi adalah anak yang sulit bergaul.

"Kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi" Kyuubi mulai memperkenalkan dirinya di depan teman-temannya. Tak berani menatap teman-temannya terlalu lama, akhirnya Kyuubi menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Lantas saja, semua teman-temannya kebingungan dengan sikap Kyuubi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, un?" Tanya seorang gadis kepadanya. Kyuubi menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis blonde yang memujinya saat ia sedang menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Kyuubi hendak tersenyum, akan tetapi wajah tanpa ekpresinya lah yang ia tunjukan kepada gadis blonde itu.

"Sombong sekali dia" terdengar bisikan-bisikan pelan dari seorang siswa yang berbisik kepada teman sebangkunya.

Lagi-lagi, Kyuubi harus menahan air matanya mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Dia tidak pernah mengkehendaki dirinya seperti ini. Ia juga tidak mau jika lagi-lagi ia gagal mendapatkan seorang teman. Malu rasanya, Kyuubi benar-benar malu ketika satu kelas membicarakan kesombongannya. Untunglah gadis blonde tadi menghentikan suasana ricuh di dalam kelas. Ia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, akan tetapi Iruka-sensei sudah lebih dulu memintanya duduk di bangku yang masih kosong.

"Nama ku Deidara, Yamana-"

"Kau tak perlu mengenalkan diri mu di hadapan ku" Kyuubi segera menyela kata-kata yang hendak dikatakan oleh teman barunya. Gadis blonde bernama, Deidara itu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca saat Kyuubi menatap sinis dirinya. Rasa bersalah hinggap dihati Kyuubi. Jujur, baru kali ini ada seorang yang baru ia kenal menangis karena dirinya.

"Hey, Dei-chan kan hanya ingin berkenalan dengan mu" Protes gadis bersurai merah jambu yang duduk di samping Deidara. Suara gadis bubble gum itu berhasil mengundang perhatian para siswa dan siswi. Mereka kemudian menatap sinis Kyuubi. Kyuubi sendiri hanya diam, berpikir, apa salahnya? Dia kan tidak salah, kenapa teman-temannya menatap sinis dirinya?

"Dasar tak tahu diri" Cibir seorang gadis bersurai purple dengan jepit mawar di atas kepalanya. "Sudahlah..Kyuubi-san tidak salah, aku yang salah, un" Bela gadis bersurai blonde itu. "Dei-chan-"

"Sakura-chan, tidak baik mengganggu orang lain. Aku tadi menganggu Kyuubi-san, un" Deidara memotong kalimat, Sakura. Sakura si gadis bubble gum itu merenggut tak suka. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabat baiknya, dimarahi oleh orang yang bahkan belum 1 jam mereka kenal seluk beluknya.

"Maaf ya Kyuubi-san..Dei tidak tahu kalau kamu sedang sibuk, un" Ucap Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuu's Pov**

Aku menatap teman-teman baru ku yang tengah berbincang-bincang di dua meja yang sengaja digabungkan. Mereka tampak asyik sekali, semua tampak berkumpul dan mengerumuni gadis bersurai blonde tadi. Gadis itu sepertinya terkenal, buktinya sedari tadi ada anak yang bukan dari kelas ini datang dan mengunjunginya. Setelah ku tahu, Deidara adalah seorang wakil ketua osis. Pantas saja ia terlihat begitu terkenal.

Dia cocok sih, wajahnya cantik, cara bicaranya sopan, dan mungkin juga dia adalah gadis yang paling baik di sekolah ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tadi begitu ketus padanya. Padahal, aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Bahkan, dia membela ku saat semua anak-anak mencaci maki diri ku.

Kenapa gadis itu mau membela ku? Apa yang perlu dibela dari ku? Aku memang egois, aku memang buruk rupa, aku memang tak tahu diri. Mengapa ia membela ku? Apa yang ia lihat dari ku? Belas kasihan kah? Cih, langsung saja rasa kagum ku hilang saat mengingat hal itu.

Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang mengasihani ku. Seperti biasanya, jam istirahat ini, aku memang tidak pergi ke kantin. Untuk apa? Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang nantinya akan mengejek ku? Tidak, terimakasih ku ucapkan.

"Kyuubi-san, kenapa tidak bergabung bersama kita, un?" Tanya Deidara kepada ku.

Ku dongakkan kepala ku, dan mendapati gadis bernama Deidara itu sudah berada di samping kiri ku. Wajahnya cantik, bahkan cantik sekali. Ah, apa aku pantas berteman dengan gadis seperti dia? Ku rasa tidak.

"Bermain bersama anak-anak merepotkan seperti kalian? Tidak berguna" Kata ku.. Sial, kenapa harus kata-kata pedas ini lagi yang keluar? Memalukan. Deidara tercekat dengan perkataan ku. Dia mau menangis, dia menangis! Aku tidak salah lihat, Deidara meneteskan air matanya. Aku memang brengsek!

"Kau apakan Dei-chan?" Tanya Gadis bersurai pink itu setengah berteriak. "Hey, kamu itu kalau tidak buat masalah sekali saja, bisa tidak sih?" Sekarang gadis bersurai purple lah yang bertanya. Kedua gadis itu menatap nyalang diri ku. "Sudah.. Kalian jangan marah dulu, un" sergah Deidara. Ku tatap dirinya, air matanya seakan mengering saat membela ku. Getaran hangat ku rasakan saat ku tatap kedua iris azure miliknya. "Jika, bukan karena Dei-chan.. Kau tidak akan pernah ku maafkan" Ujar gadis bersurai Norak (pink), seraya menahan marah.

Kedua gadis itu pun bergegas meninggalkan kami berdua dikelas. Mereka benar-benar marah, terdengar dari suara pintu yang ditendang oleh gadis bersurai ungu, yang ku ketahui bernama Konan.

"Maaf" Ucap ku.

"Eh"

Ku tatap wajah Deidara yang terlihat heran dengan sikap ku itu. "U..untuk?" Tanya Deidara. "Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja untuk sikap ku tadi" Kata ku. Deidara terkekeh pelan saat mendengar aku mengatainya bodoh. Cih, apa dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap polosnya itu? Heh, anatomi orang seperti dia memang berbeda dari ku.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya ku. "Aku? Kamu lucu, makanya aku tertawa. Kamu" jelasnya. "Kau terlalu baik" kata ku-sambil menidurkan kepalaku ke atas meja. "Aku? Baik? Tidak juga, un" Sangkal nya. "Hm" Timpal ku.

Hening..

Suasana kembali hening saat kami berdua saling diam. Tapi tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda tampan bersurai raven ikat kuda berjalan ke arah kami. Aku memandang heran saat Deidara berdiri dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu duduk disamping kiri ku. "Kyuubi-san, ini Itachi, Dia yang menempati tempat ini sebelum kamu" Deidara memperkenalkannya pada ku.

Heheheh, keriput ini? Baru masuk saat jam istirahat? Kemana saja dia? Sebenarnya, pemuda keriput ini niat sekolah tidak sih. "Kenapa tidak minta izin dulu duduk di tempat ku?" Tanya pemuda itu. "Tempat mu? Kayaknya tidak ada 'label' yang mengatas namakan diri mu tuh" ketus ku.

"Memang tidak! Tapi kenapa kau begitu lancang duduk disini?"

"Aku? Lancang? Hey, aku akan pindah jika kau memaksa!" Bentak ku-seraya memakai tas gendong bermotif kupu-kupu milk ku. "Seperti ada yang bersedia duduk dengan mu saja" gumam si keriput.

Eh, baru ku sadar kalau kata-kata si keriput yang barusan tadi itu benar adanya. Sepertinya memang tidak akan ada yang bersedia duduk dengan ku. "Lalu aku harus apa?" Tanya ku, tak kalah ketus. "Kerjakan tugas ku!" Seru pemuda keriput itu. "Ehh? Enak saja, memangnya kau tak punya tangan?eh, dasar keriput!" Omel ku.

**End Of Kyuu's Pov**

Deidara hanya memperhatikan dua orang yang tengah beradu mulut di hadapannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat, Uchiha Itachi (nama pemuda itu) mau mengobrol apalagi berargumentasi dengan seorang gadis yang baru ia kenal. "Ah, kau itu menyebalkan" kata Kyuubi. "Kau cerewet, aku pusing mendengarnya" balas Itachi. "S..sudah, kalian kan bisa duduk berdua, un" usul Deidara-sekaligus menengahi keduanya.

Kyuubi merenggut sebal saat ia berpikir Deidara membela Itachi dibanding dirinya. "Kamu itu malah membela dia dibanding aku" Ujar Kyuubi. "Eh, Dei kan cuma menengahi, un". "Sudah..percuma saja kau bicara dengan gadis Himedere seperti dia! Tidak akan ada gunanya" Itachi memijat pelan pelipisnya, pusing karena sedari tadi ia beradu mulut dengan gadis bersurai mencolok itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang Himedere? Kalau tidak mengerti aku jangan 'sok' mengerti"

"Kamu tidak mau dimengerti?" Tanya Itachi.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada gunanya" Sahut Kyuubi.

"Sulit bagi mu mengerti diri mu, maka dari itu kamu tidak membiarkan orang lain mengerti diri mu" Kata Itachi, seraya mendudukan dirinya di bangku kosong yang berada tepat disamping Kyuubi.

**Degg..**

Kyuubi tercekat saat mendengar perkataan Itachi. Benar adanya seperti itu. Kyuubi tidak mengerti diri nya sendiri, sulit baginya untuk membuka hatinya dan mulai mencoba jujur akan perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin munafik, tapi itulah Kyuubi. Seorang gadis 16 tahun, yang tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman, apalagi seorang pacar. Kedua iris rubby milik Kyuubi menatap lekat iris Onyx milik Itachi.

Onyx dan Rubby saling berjumpa..

Onyx menawan milik Itachi seperti sebuah black hole yang gelap dan begitu misterius, sehingga Kyuubi penasaran dengan sosok pemuda menawan ini. Tak ada suara, tak ada blushing, tak ada malu, tak ada yang dirasakan Kyuubi. Hanya rasa penasarannya lah yang membuat dirinya terus menatap iris Onyx milik Itachi.

"Apa aku tampan?" Tiba-tiba Itachi bertanya kepada Kyuubi.

"Iya, jika saja aku buta..kau pasti akan terlihat tampan" Jawab Kyuubi.

"Jujur saja" Itachi mencolek pelan dagu Kyuubi.

"Cih" Kyuubi hanya berdecih pelan seraya menghempaskan jari Itachi dari dagu nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya Kyuubi, Kyuubi benar-benar kesal. Hari pertamanya sekolah di sekolah barunya harus ia rasakan bersama pemuda menyebalkan seperti Itachi. Jam pelajaran terakhir kali ini tidak ada satu pun guru yang bagus. Jadi, sudah menjadi kejadian yang wajar jika kelas terlihat riuh layaknya pasar. "Siapa yang melihat mu? Aku melihat pulpen mu" Tukas Itachi. Padahal, diam-diam Itachi memperhatikan Kyuubi. Jelas-jelas Kyuubi melihat, tapi Itachi masih saja mengelak, dasar semua pria sama saja.

"Kau itu bisa tidak sih bicara yang pelan? Seorang gadis itu tidak boleh bicara-"

"Kalau kau mau bertindak seperti ibu ku, pakailah lipstick di bibir mu terlebih dahulu" sela Kyuubi, sambil meneruskan membaca buku Ilmiah tebal miliknya. "Padahal dia pakai earphone, apa suara ku ke-". "Berisik" Lagi-lagi Kyuubi menyela kalimat Itachi.

"Ehh" Kyuubi memekik saat tiba-tiba saja earphone yang ia kenakan di sebelah kirinya di lepas dari telinganya oleh Itachi. Kyuubi menatap nyalang Itachi, siapa yang tak kesal? Siapa? "Tidak baik mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang keras" Ujar Itachi-sambil memasang earphone Kyuubi ke telinganya.

"Kau menyebalkan" Protes Kyuubi, Itachi sendiri sih hanya manggut-manggut sambil bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik melalui iPod milik Kyuubi. "Lain kali, ajak-ajak aku kalau mau mendengarkan lagu" Gumam Itachi. "Penting sekali sih" sahut Kyuubi.

"Ku pikir kau kuudere, ternyata kau hanya seorang Tsundere yang kesepian ya" Kata Itachi, seraya mengunyah permen karet. "Bukan urusan mu" Timpal Kyuubi. "Tentu saja itu urusan ku! Kau duduk disamping ku, jadi kau adalah teman sebangku ku" Ujar Itachi.

"Teman? Kau bilang teman?"

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak butuh teman" Kata Kyuubi.

"Apa alasan mu bicara begitu? Kau itu makhluk sosial bodoh"

"Karena berteman itu menyakitkan" Kyuubi menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Dengar, kau tidak butuh teman itu bukan urusan ku. Tapi karena kau adalah teman sebangku ku, jangan harap kau bisa memakai cara berpikir mu itu! Aku tidak suka pemikiran kolot seperti mu" Itachi beranjak dari duduknya, dan meninggalkan Kyuubi yang diam mematung di bangku nya.

Dalam diam Kyuubi berusaha mengolah, apa yang barusan Itachi katakan. Apa benar ia seperti itu? Kyuubi terus bertanya-tanya. Belum pernah sebelumnya ada yang berkata demikian kepadanya. Hanya Itachi yang pertama kali mengatakan hal itu padanya. Kyuubi memandang punggung Itachi yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kyuubi tak tahu hendak kemana pemuda itu. Itachi benar-benar misterius, sifatnya pun membuat nya pusing tujuh keliling. Sebenarnya, sifatnya Itachi yang sesungguhnya itu seperti apa? Begitulah yang kini tengah dipikirkan oleh Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-san" Sebuah tepukan pelan dirasakan tepat dibahu Kyuubi. Kyuubi segera menoleh dan mendapati Deidara tengah berada disampingnya. Gadis bersurai blonde itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Kyuubi heran dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar dari Deidara. Apa Deidara tak pernah merasakan yang namanya kesedihan? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat ceria sekali.

"Mau permen?" Deidara menawari sebuah permen lollipop rasa jeruk pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi sendiri hanya menatap permen tersebut. Ia malu untuk menerimanya, meskipun di wajahnya menunjukan sebuah tatapan 'Aku-tidak-suka-permen-'. "Kyuubi-san tidak suka permen ya?" Tanya Deidara. "Tidak juga" Jawab Kyuubi. "Lalu kenapa tidak diterima, un". "Apa kau berniat membuat gigi ku sakit" ketus Kyuubi.

"Eh, enggak kok. Dei, gak bermaksud seperti itu, un" Kata Deidara, mengulas senyum pada Kyuubi. "Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Karena aku ingin tersenyum, dan melihat orang lain juga tersenyum, un" Jelas Deidara. "Kau bohong, buktinya aku tidak tersenyum" Kata Kyuubi-sambil mengemut permen lollipop yang diberikan Deidara padanya.

"Sebenarnya kamu yang bohong, kamu pernah tersenyum meskipun kamu tidak menyadarinya" Timpal Deidara. "Sok tahu sekali kau" Cibir Kyuubi. "Aku tidak sok tahu, tapi aku yakin Kyuubi-san adalah orang baik. Orang baik selalu tersenyum saat melihat orang lain tersenyum ramah kepadanya" Ujar Deidara.

"Kau munafik" Kyuubi memasang earphone nya kembali.

"Aku tak pernah menyembunyikan perasaan ku, berpura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak mau peduli dengan sekitar ku. Jika aku begitu, itulah yang dikatakan munafik, un" Jelas Deidara.

Deidara pun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi. Kyuubi sendiri lagi-lagi dibuat bingung dengan sikap kedua teman barunya itu. Baru kali ini, ada orang yang mau mengajaknya bicara. Deidara dan Itachi, keduanya mengajak dirinya berbicara panjang lebar. Apalagi Itachi, pemuda bersurai raven itu selalu saja membuatnya berbicara panjang lebar, meskipun lebih sering marah-marah dibanding mengobrol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's Pov**

Aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Jujur saja, aku bosan menasehati gadis keras kepala seperti Kyuumi, Kyuuwi, Kyuu..Kyuu..ahh, Kyuu, siapa sih namanya, menyebalkan sekali. Dia bilang dia tidak butuh teman. Cih, munafik!

Memangnya dia hidup di dunia ini sendirian apa? Kenapa bisa ada gadis yang memiliki kepribadian seperti dia sih? Dia cantik, manis, tapi sikapnya itu terlalu jutek dan ketus. Jadi, ku rasa kesan manis nya itu akan menghilang karena tidak seimbang dengan sikap jutek nan ketusnya itu.

**Drrtt..**

Hah, siapa lagi ini.

Ku tatap layar ponsel qwerty milik ku. **Shion**, ya dia adalah kekasih ku. Seorang gadis yang sudah 3 tahun lamanya menjadi kekasih hati ku. Dia memang sangat rajin menelpon ku saat aku tengah sekolah. Kenapa? Katanya sih, biar aku tidak sering membolos dari jam mata pelajaran.

Aku bolos juga ada alasannya!

Lagipula, nilai ku tidak pernah anjlok kan. Awalnya sih aku biasa-biasa saja, tapi lama kelamaan, aku risih jika harus di telpon olehnya. Memangnya aku anak kecil? Ibu ku saja tidak seperti ini, Berlebihan memang.

"Moshi..Moshi"

**'Itachi-kun, apa kau membolos lagi?'**

"Hn"

**'Eh? Hah, kau ini'**

"Aku pusing"

*Pip*

Ku putus sambungan sepihak, kenapa dia menelpon ku? Tak tahukah dia, kalau aku sedang lelah, dan tidak mau diganggu? Apa semua wanita begitu manja dengan kekasihnya seperti Shion? Heh, menyusahkan sekali.

**Cklek..**

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana sosok gadis bersurai merah menyembul dari luar. Aku menghela napas panjang saat gadis itu hendak berbalik karena melihat keberadaan ku. "Jadi, kau juga suka bolos?" Tanya ku. "Begitulah" jawab gadis itu.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanya si merah. Aku mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan si merah itu duduk disamping ku. Jarang-jarang ada seorang gadis yang mau bolos, apalagi jika hari ini adalah hari dimana pertama kali ia bersekolah. Ku rasa hanya gadis ini yang nekad.

Hening..

Kami tak bicara satu sama lain. Berada disebuah ruangan dengan orang yang sudah kau kenal, rasanya tak enak kan kalau tidak bicara. "Kau tidak bela-"

"Kau dulu" Ucap ku,

"Tidak, kau dulu"

"Kau.."

"Kau saja"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Jadi bicara tidak?" Tanya ku.

"Tidak" jawab gadis itu.

Aku hanya tak menyangka jika kami mengucapkannya bersamaan. Mungkin ini biasa saja, tapi bagi ku ini suatu hal yang sangat aneh. Yang aku sendiri juga tak mengerti, mengapa begitu. "Eh, tadi siapa nama mu?" Tanya ku. "Kyuubi" jawab gadis bernama Kyuubi itu.

"Kyuubi" beo Ku.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Yakin kau tak tahu aku?" Tanya ku.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu..kenapa aku harus tahu kau"

"Jika kau tidak harus tahu, kenapa kau bertanya?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Karena kau teman ku"

"Kau sudah berubah pikiran? Baguslah" Kata ku.

"Cih"

Eh, lagi-lagi gadis itu berdecih. Kapan sih gadis Tsundere itu berhenti berdecih?

**End Of Itachi's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bel **tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi, tapi tak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang berniat untuk kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya mereka lebih suka berada di atap, dibanding pergi ke kelas dan mebereskan barang-barang mereka. Semilir angin berhembus pelan menerpa pipi halus Kyuubi. Gadis bersurai merah mencolok itu menutup matanya merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Itachi. Kyuubi memutar matanya bosan. "Entahlah" jawab Kyuubi. "Gerbang akan ditutup, jika kita di sini kita bisa tidak pulang sampai besok" Ujar Itachi. Kyuubi pun segera beranjak dari duduknya, baru saja hendak berjalan, Itachi menahan pelan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Mau kemana?" Itachi balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja pulang" jawab Kyuubi.

"Bersama" Kata Itachi, tanpa sadar mereka berdua berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka tampak menikmati hal itu. Tak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang berniat untuk melepaskan tangan mereka. Mereka tetap berjalan hingga mereka tiba di kelas.

**~ San Naru**

Kyuubi tampak keheranan dengan keberadaan Itachi, mereka memang keluar gerbang bersamaan, tapi kenapa pemuda keriput ini terus bersamanya. "Dimana rumah mu?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Apa aku harus menjawab?" Itachi malah balik bertanya, dengan raut wajah yang menyebalkan-Menurut Kyuubi-. Kyuubi membuang muka dan terus berjalan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya keduanya tiba di depan pagar rumah Kyuubi. Kyuubi benar-benar heran, karena Itachi juga ikut berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Setelah Kyuubi masuk ke rumahnya tanpa pamit, Itachi segera berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dari perumahan dimana Kyuubi tinggal. Kyuubi yang melihat dari dalam rumah keheranan dibuatnya. "Sebenarnya keriput itu rumahnya dimana sih" gumam Kyuubi.

Tanpa mengulur waktu, Kyuubi pun bergegas menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Rumah tampak sepi, karena hanya ada dia, Naruto, dan pengasuh mereka, sedangkan ayahnya belum pulang dari rumah sakit tempat sang ayah bekerja sebagai dokter umum.

Kyuubi menyalakan saklar lampu di kamarnya. Lampu pun menyala, kamar ber-cat putih dengan hiasan-hiasan kupu-kupu tampak begitu indah. Kyuubi pun lekas mengambil baju santainya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari pun tiba, ini adalah hari kedua Kyuubi bersekolah. Selepas mencium kening sang ayah, Kyuubi segera keluar dari mobil milik ayahnya dan berjalan memasuki sekolahnya. Gadis itu terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh siswa dan siswi lain akan dirinya. Sudah biasa, begitulah menurutnya.

"Kau baru datang?" Itachi menyapa dirinya, saat ia sudah tiba di kelas. Kelas sudah terlihat lumayan ramai, semua sibuk mengobrol bersama yang lain. Mungkin, hanya Itachi yang malah menyendiri di belakang kelas (karena memang mereka duduk dibangku yang paling belakang). "Hm" kata Kyuubi.

"Eh, Itachi kau tidak bolos lagi?" Seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon yang baru masuk itu menyapa sang raven. "Hn" jawab Itachi kalem. "Dan kamu anak baru ya? Kenalkan, aku Haruno Sasori" Sasori mengulurkan tangannya (hendak berjabat tangan). Sedangkan, Kyuubi hanya menatap tangan Sasori. Itachi sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tidak tahu cara berkenalan dengan baik ya" Itachi menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, dan menjabatkannya dengan telapak tangan Sasori.

"Katakan nama mu" Titah Itachi.

"Kyuu..Kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi" ragu-ragu Kyuubi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jadi, Sasori ini kakak kembarnya Sakura, ku rasa kau sudah kenal Sakura" Kata Itachi. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan, merasa matanya gatal. Kyuubi segera melepaskan kacamatanya, dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali.

Melihat Kyuubi yang melepas kacamatanya Sasori terkejut. Wajah Kyuubi benar-benar terlihat cantik dari sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, Itachi terlihat biasa-biasa saja, dan meminta Kyuubi untuk memakai kembali kacamata tebal miliknya. "Cepat pakai" pinta Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Atap sekolah**_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Itachi segera bergegas menuju tempat favoritnya. Hanya butuh 5 menit, untuk tiba di tempat kesukaannya itu. Hari ini adalah suatu keajaiban untuk dirinya, kenapa? Karena baru kali ini Itachi bisa hadir di jam pelajaran tanpa harus membolos. Banyak guru-guru yang bertanya kepadanya, bahkan ada yang mengira jika Itachi sedang dirasuki oleh makhluk halus, sehingga ia tidak membolos seperti biasanya.

Itachi sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa, hanya saja hatinya tidak menginginkan jika ia pergi untuk membolos. Pemuda bersurai raven itu menatap lurus pada suatu titik dimana seorang gadis bersurai merah sedang berjalan disamping seorang gadis bersurai pirang. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, saat gadis bersurai merah itu menanggapi si gadis blonde yang berbicara padanya.

"Dasar rubah merah" gumam Itachi, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum tanpa disadari.

**~San Naru**

Kyuubi menghela napas saat lagi-lagi Deidara mengajak berbicara dirinya. Padahal, dia sedang malas diajak bicara. Seolah tak pernah kehabisan kata-kata, Deidara terus saja berbicara panjang lebar. Bahkan Deidara tidak merasa kesal saat Kyuubi lagi-lagi hanya menanggapi singkat kata-katanya.

Mengingatkan Kyuubi dengan sang ibu dan adik kecilnya, Naruto. Kyuubi heran, kenapa harus ada orang yang tak lelah berbicara panjang lebar di sekelilingnya. Apa tidak membosankan? Kyuubi saja bosan mendengarkannya terus, tidak! Mungkin Kyuubi lelah, ya Kyuubi lelah mendengar Ocehan-Ocehan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

"Kyuu-chan pernah pacaran, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Belum" jawab Kyuubi, singkat.

"Kenapa belum, un?"

"Kau itu banyak tanya" Protes Kyuubi.

"Aku kan cuma mau-"

"Dengar! Aku tak pernah pacaran dan sebangsanya atau apalah itu! Jadi, jangan tanya lagi!" Potong Kyuubi.

Gadis bersurai merah itu segera berjalan mendahului sang blonde. Tak dipedulikan berapa kali Deidara memanggil namanya, Kyuubi terus berjalan. Sebal? Tentu saja, seandainya saja Deidara tahu. Bila, tidak ada pemuda-pemuda yang mau mendekati dirinya saat di Suna. Tak tahu apa alasan mereka, tidak mau mendekati Kyuubi. Hanya saja, Kyuubi menjadi tidak terbuka dengan teman-temannya ketika di Suna dulu.

"Kyuu-chan itu cepat sekali tersinggung" Ujar Seorang pemuda. Deidara menoleh dan mendapati Sasori sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu mengulas senyum charming kepadanya. "Mungkin pertanyaan ku memang berlebihan, un" Tukas Deidara. "Huumm, sabar ya! Apa kau lihat Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasori. "Dia ada di perpustakaan, un" jawab Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*** Sepulang Sekolah ***_

Kyuubi menunjukan raut wajah juteknya, ketika lagi-lagi Itachi mengikuti dirinya sepulang sekolah. Entah, apa yang diinginkan oleh sang raven itu. "Mau mu itu apa?" Tanya Kyuubi. Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya, dan membiarkan Itachi berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Kyuubi kesal karena Itachi lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Gadis bermarga Namikaze itu pun mengambil batu kecil dan melemparkannya tepat ke kepala sang Raven.

"Aduuhh" pekik Itachi. Itachi menoleh dan menatap Kyuubi yang menunjukan raut wajah kesal padanya. "Apa?" Akhirnya Itachi mengalah dan berjalan mendekati Kyuubi. "Kamu itu mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Tentu saja pulang" Jawab Itachi-menaikan satu alisnya.

"Rumah mu kan bukan ke arah sini" Kata Kyuubi.

"Tapi rumah mu ke arah sini, ayo jalan!" Ajak Itachi, Itachi menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, dan memaksanya untuk berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya. Kyuubi terkejut dengan apa yang Itachi lakukan padanya. Apa Itachi berniat mengantarnya pulang? Jika iya, atas dasar apa Itachi mau mengantarnya pulang ke rumah?

**~San Naru**

**T**ak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya kedua nya tiba di depan pagar rumah Kyuubi. "Sudah sampai" kata Itachi, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu segera berbalik badan dan hendak berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis Namikaze itu. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Tentu saja pulang" jawab Itachi-sambil berjalan mundur. "Kok kesana?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Rumah ku berada 2 blok dari sini, sudah malam cepatlah masuk!" Itachi pun segera memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan normal kembali.

Kyuubi memandangi punggung Itachi yang memang belum begitu jauh dari nya. "Hati-hati" Ucap Kyuubi. Mendengar Kyuubi yang mengatakan terimakasih padanya, Itachi hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya, pertanda jika ia akan berhati-hati dan mengingat nasihat dari Kyuubi.

Kyuubi merasakan pipinya memerah, jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan jika ia mengingat sikap Itachi. Apakah ia jatuh cinta? Tidak kah itu terlalu cepat untuk dirinya? Haruskah ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang sudah berbaik hati menjadi temannya? Mungkinkah begitu?

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak mungkin jika ia harus jatuh cinta pada Itachi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**FF spesial for Megumi Denzo, yang sering banget memutar lagu Ichiban No Takaramono di iPod punya Author. Minna, bagaimana dengan FF nya? Aneh kah? Kalau aneh, saya tidak akan melanjutkan FF ini. **

**Oh, iya..**

**Sebenarnya tadinya Fict ini bakalan dijadiin Fict Yaoi, tapi tadi ada yang bilang kalau Yaoi mending Sasunaru aja, ya akhirnya dia ngasih saran dan nyuruh saya mencoba, Pairing Ita(fem)Kyuu. Maaf kalau lagi-lagi Fict ini kurang memuaskan, saya juga masih butuh belajar untuk membuat Fict yang lebih memuaskan para pembacanya...**

**Sekian, dan terimakasih..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichiban No Takaramono (Chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By. : San Naru ©**

**Warning. : Gender Bend, OOC,Typo(s), No Flame,**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Ita(Fem)Kyuu **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hal yang paling berharga memang tidak akan pernah di lupakan. Sekecil apapun itu, sudah memberikan pelajaran untuk berlangsungnya kehidupan di masa depan nanti. Hal yang paling berharga tidak pernah berada jauh dari mu, cukup percaya, sesuatu yang berharga selalu berada tak jauh dari mu. Persahabatan...**

**Cinta...**

**Kasih sayang...**

**Penantian...**

**Pengorbanan..**

**Semua adalah hal yang paling berharga yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Perpustakaan**_

Kyuubi terlihat tenang membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah barunya. Hari ini, sensei yang mengajar sedang absen dan tidak bisa mengajar. Maka dari itu Kyuubi membolos dan pergi ke perpustakaan sendirian. Dibanding mengobrol dan berlari-larian di dalam kelas, Kyuubi lebih suka berada di dalam suatu ruangan yang berisi bermacam-macam buku. Ia suka buku, ia suka membaca, karena membaca adalah hobi nya.

Cukup tenang, karena memang hanya ada Kyuubi di perpustakaan yang cukup besar dan luas itu. Tak terasa sudah lebih dari 3 buku ia baca. Sudah terlatih, sebab itu ia bisa membaca buku tebal dengan waktu kurang dari 1 jam. Merasa lelah, akhirnya Kyuubi menidurkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Bermaksud istirahat sebentar, Kyuubi malah tertidur saking lelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir 30 menit lamanya, Itachi mencari keberadaan Kyuubi. Pukul 7 malam, padahal 1 jam lagi gerbang sekolah akan di kunci. Sambil menenteng tas Kyuubi, Itachi terus memeriksa beberapa ruangan yang mungkin Kyuubi berada di sana. Tak biasanya seperti ini. Itachi terlihat begitu khawatir, sehingga ia membiarkan ponselnya yang terus berbunyi.

"Perpustakaan" Ujar Itachi. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan ide, pemuda bersurai raven itu segera berlari menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju perpustakaan. Tak dipedulikan lagi hari yang sudah mulai malam. Dipikirannya hanya ada Kyuubi, temukan Kyuubi.

Hanya perlu waktu 5 menit, akhirnya Itachi sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Ragu-ragu ia membuka kenop pintu.

**Cklek..**

Gelap, perpustakaan benar-benar gelap. Berterimakasihlah kepada penjaga perpustakaan pemalas itu, yang selalu lalai akan tugasnya menjaga perpustakaan dengan benar. Lihat saja! Padahal sudah pukul 7 malam, tapi apa? Perpustakaan belum terkunci sama sekali.

Dinyalakan saklar lampu ruangan itu. Begitu lampu menyala, Itachi terkejut melihat Kyuubi yang tengah tertidur tanpa kacamata tebal miliknya. Jantung sang Uchiha itu berdebar begitu cepat, entah apa yang terjadi. Tanpa ragu, Itachi mendekati Kyuubi. Disentuhnya pelan pipi tembam milik Kyuubi. **'Cantik' **batin Itachi.

"Uungg" Kyuubi membuka matanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat Itachi yang terus memperhatikannya. "APA?" Tanya Kyuubi-setengah berteriak. "Aish, kau ini..tidak bisa bicara tanpa berteriak?" Tanya Itachi-menutup telinganya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Setengah 8 malam, apa kau yakin tidak mau pulang?" Itachi balik bertanya. Kyuubi terbelalak saat mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Bagaimana bisa ia ketiduran seperti ini? Ceroboh sekali dia.

"Dasar ceroboh, ayo pulang" Itachi berjalan mendahului Kyuubi.

"Kau menunggu ku ya?" Tanya Kyuubi.

Itachi memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuubi dari jarak 5 meter. Kyuubi tanpa kacamata tebal miliknya, terlihat cantik dihadapannya. "Hn" jawab Itachi. Kyuubi pun berjalan mendekati Itachi sambil memakai tas miliknya. "Kenapa kau tidak pakai kacamata mu?" Tanya Itachi. "Tadi kan aku tidur, tentu saja ku lepas" jawab Kyuubi.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Itachi. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan, "kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Kau terlihat aneh tanpa kacamata" dusta Itachi. "Besok aku akan memakainya deh" kata Kyuubi. Sebenarnya sih hanya akal-akalan Itachi saja, dia hanya tidak mau jika ada orang lain yang melihat Kyuubi tanpa kacamata miliknya. Posesiv kah? Entahlah, Itachi sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia bisa bertindak seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Rumah Kyuubi**_

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau mampir?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Lain kali saja, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang" Itachi menolak halus tawaran Kyuubi. "Tidak apa? Maaf merepotkan mu terus" Kyuubi menunjukan raut wajah menyesal. "Tak apa, cepatlah masuk! Kau terlihat lelah, lekas lah tidur" Itachi menepuk pelan bahu Kyuubi.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Kyuubi. Itachi mengangguk pelan dan beranjak dari depan pagar rumah Kyuubi. Diam-diam Kyuubi memperhatikan Itachi yang belum jauh dari rumahnya. Hingga akhirnya sosok Itachi menghilang dari kegelapan. Tanpa sadar, Kyuubi tersenyum sendiri.

Wajahnya merona saat ia mengingat Itachi yang berbaik hati menantinya. Ia tahu, jika Itachi bukanlah pemuda yang suka menunggu. Tapi, Itachi malah dengan sabarnya menunggu ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Disentunya kedua pipi tembamnya yang sudah sangat memerah akibat blushing yang begitu berlebihan.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila" gumam Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*** Skip Time ***_

Deidara terus saja memberondongi Kyuubi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat telinga Kyuubi panas. Gadis blonde ini ternyata memiliki tingkat keingintahuan yang sangat besar. Sejak tiba disekolah, hingga waktu tiba istirahat, Kyuubi terus saja diberi pertanyaan soal kedekatannya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan si keriput itu" tukas Kyuubi.

"Tapi kalian tampak serasi" timpal Sakura. Kyuubi melotot mendengar perkataan Sakura. Yang ditatap pun bergidik ngeri melihat iris menyala yang berkilat tajam itu. "Ku rasa Sakura benar" Konan ikut menimpali. "Itu hanya perasaan kalian saja" Kyuubi mengelak.

"Tapi kan, Itachi-kun juga s..sudah punya pacar, un" Kata Deidara. "Benar juga ya" Sakura mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Deidara. "Tapi setia dengan satu orang itu ku rasa mustahil..selagi kau memiliki hati, menyukai orang lain kenapa tidak" Ujar Konan.

**Degg..**

Mengetahui jika Itachi sudah memiliki kekasih, terasa sakit di dada Kyuubi. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, namun air mata rasanya enggan untuk menetes. Diremasnya pelan kertas yang tengah ia genggam. Tak ada satupun yang melihat hal tersebut, kecuali Deidara. Gadis bersurai blonde itu iba dengan keadaan Kyuubi sekarang. Ia yakin, pasti lambat laun Kyuubi akan jatuh cinta pada Itachi.

"Aku permisi ke toilet dulu" Pamit Kyuubi.

"Apa perlu diantar?" Tanya Konan.

Kyuubi menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Ia berjalan tanpa arah, pandangannya tampak kosong, sehingga ia menabrak orang-orang yang ada di depannya. Meskipun dimarahi, Kyuubi hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Hingga akhirnya langkahnya berhenti saat ia menabrak dada bidang seseorang. Merasa tak diberikan jalan, Kyuubi pun mendongakan kepalanya. Sosok Itachi berdiri tegap, tepat dihadpannya. Wajah tampannya menatap heran Kyuubi. "Ada ap-"

"Tidak ada" Kyuubi segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Melihat Kyuubi yang tampak berbeda, akhirnya Itachi bergegas mencari Deidara (karena setahu Itachi, gadis yang dekat dengan Kyuubi hanyalah Deidara CS. Selain itu tidak ada lagi).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chi, aku melihat Kyuu-chan pergi menuju atap sekolah..wajahnya terlihat suntuk, ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sasori kepada Itachi. Mereka berdua baru saja tiba di kantin. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, Itachi malah mengedarkan pandangannya. Hingga akhirnya, sosok Deidara pun terlihat tengah duduk bersama ke-2 teman-temannya.

"Dei!"

Deidara menoleh, ia mengulas senyum saat melihat sosok Itachi dan Sasori berjalan mendekati nya. "Iya?" Tanya Deidara. "Ada apa dengan Kyuubi?" Itachi langsung bertanya. Sasori menatap bingung teman-temannya, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Dei tidak tahu..tadi, Kyuu-chan pamit hendak ke kamar mandi, un" jelas Deidara.

"Kau perhatian sekali pada Kyuubi" ujar Konan.

"Hati-hati nanti kau bisa terjebak cinta segitiga" celetuk Sakura.

"Eh, kalian bicara apa sih? Gak baik lho bicara seperti itu" Sasori memperingati saudari kembarnya.

"Benar juga, memangnya Kyuubi kenapa?" Tanya Konan.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. "Oh iya, ku dengar Shion akan pindah ke sini ya? Wah, kalian akan bersama terus dong, un" Kata Deidara-berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Hn, begitulah" jawab Itachi. "Agak risih juga sih kalau cewek seperti Shion itu ke sekolah ini" celetuk Konan. "Hush, Konan-chan itu ngomong apa" Sakura menepuk pelan punggung Konan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Atap Sekolah**_

**S**eorang gadis belasan tahun terlihat tengah duduk menyendiri dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajah mulusnya. Gadis bernama lengkap Namikaze Kyuubi itu benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Rasanya, ia seperti orang bodoh yang sedang jatuh cinta. Bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan seperti itu? Sedangkan dia sendiri saja belum pernah jatuh cinta. Dilema?oh, mungkin inikah yang dinamakan dilema cinta.

"Heh, aku benar-benar sudah gila" gumam Kyuubi, entah pada siapa. Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta pada orang yang begitu baik kepada mu? Benarkah ini cinta? Atau cuma perasaan simpati saja? Apa Kyuubi terlalu polos atau mungkin ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa itu cinta? Tak ada yang tahu, bagaimana orang lain tahu, jika saja gadis ber-iris rubby ini tak pernah tahu mengenai perasaannya sendiri.

**Cklek..**

Kyuubi menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Deidara yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Takut-takut gadis bersurai blonde itu berjalan mendekati Kyuubi. Kyuubi sendiri cuma menghela napas pelan, dan membiarkan Deidara duduk tepat disampingnya. "Kyuu-chan, apa ada masalah, un?" Tanya Deidara, sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Apa itu cinta?" Tanya Kyuubi, to the point.

"Eh" Pekik Deidara. Terkejutkah? Iya, sangat! Ini kali pertamanya seseorang bertanya mengenai 'cinta' kepada dirinya. "Jawab saja" Paksa Kyuubi. Deidara berdehem pelan, dan mulai menjelaskan. "Cinta? Cinta adalah perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke hati mu saat bersama orang yang kau cintai, un" Jelas Deidara.

"Begitukah?"

Deidara mengangguk pelan, dan menyandarkan posisi punggungnya ke belakang tembok. Gadis bersurai blonde itu mulai menyamankan posisinya di samping gadis lainnya, yang beberapa hari itu menjadi teman barunya. Dihiraukannya bel istirahat usai yang sudah berbunyi. Tak apalah, bolos sekali-sekali juga tidak masalah, begitulah menurut pemikiran Deidara.

"Cinta itu buta, tak pernah memandang status. Pada siapa kau mencintai dan dengan siapa kau dicintai..karena cinta itu tak pernah memilih ataupun memihak, un" Deidara kembali menjelaskan. Kyuubi menoleh ke arah Deidara, ditatapnya lekat iris azure gadis bersurai blonde dihadapannya kini. "Kau bohong" Kyuubi berusaha mati-matian untuk menghilangkan Itachi dari pikirannya. Terlebih saat Deidara mulai menjelaskan tentang 'cinta' kepadanya.

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Persuasi tentang cinta itu memang berbeda-beda. Sudut pandang setiap orang tentang cinta itu tak selalu sama... Cinta itu bagaimana cara mu mencintai dan bagaimana cara mu memperlakukan cinta dalam hidup mu, un" Deidara beranjak dari duduknya, sambil menepak-nepak roknya (membersihkan dari debu yang menempel).

"Cinta itu bukan seberapa lama kau setia menunggu, cinta itu adalah ketika kau bisa merelakan orang yang kau cintai bahagia meskipun bukan dirimu yang berada di sampingnya" Sambung Deidara.

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak, dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang barusan ia dengar. Benarkah begitu? Tentu saja, karena memang adanya begitu. Dihiraukannya pamitan Deidara, yang hendak pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Kyuubi masih terlalu bingung apa itu cinta. Apakah yang ia rasakan bisa dikatakan cinta?

"Perasaan hangat yang ku rasakan, mungkinkah ini? Tidak, tak akan ku biarkan ini terjadi" Gumam Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang berbunyi, Kyuubi segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Dalam diam ia berpikir, berpikir tentang apa yang Deidara katakan padanya. Tak pernah ia tahu tentang apa itu cinta. Ia terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu, baginya ia juga akan tahu setelah ia tumbuh dewasa nanti. Tapi ternyata? Ya, Kyuubi terlalu terlambat mengetahui apa itu cinta.

"Aku tak bisa mengantar mu pulang, seseorang sudah menanti ku-"

"Siapa yang berharap kau bisa mengantar ku? Ku rasa tidak ada" sela Kyuubi. Itachi terkejut mendengar Kyuubi yang terlihat begitu dingin kepadanya. Sedari tadi memang Kyuubi terus mendiamkannya, seperti Kyuubi hanya menganggap Itachi sebagai sebuah patung yang tak harus diajak bicara.

"Baiklah"

Alih-alih mengucapkan selamat tinggal ataupun berpamitan, Kyuubi malah berjalan mendahului Itachi. Pemuda bersurai raven itu terdiam. Dalam diam ia bertanya-tanya, apa kesalahannya hingga gadis bersurai merah bak darah itu tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Besok, ia harus berbicara dengan Kyuubi. Tak mau dia berlarut-larut melihat Kyuubi terus diam padanya.

**SAN Naruko**

Malam sudah semakin larut, bukannya pulang Kyuubi malah terus berjalan tanpa arah. Seharusnya ia sudah sampai di rumah. Tapi sekarang? Dia malah terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Dalam hati ia merutuki perasaannya. Kenapa ia harus memiliki perasaan? Kenapa tuhan memberinya perasaan? Apakah tuhan adil? Kenapa jalan hidupnya tidak semulus yang lainnya? Begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di pikirannya.

Kacau..

Kyuubi benar-benar terlihat kacau. Ia akui, Itachi memang tampan. Tak ada satupun yang menolak pesona dari pemuda itu. Termasuk dirinya, jadi wajar saja jika Itachi memiliki seorang gadis yang ia cintai, dan mencintai dirinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana caranya agar seorang pemuda mencintai dirinya? Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Aku suka gaya mu yang sekarang Mia-chan, kau terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya"

Kyuubi mendengar seorang gadis yang memuji seorang temannya, yam memang terlihat sangat manis. Sebuah ide ia dapatkan, ide yang menurutnya patut ia coba. Lagi pula dia juga sudah remaja, wajar saja jika ia mengikuti gaya style dan trendy anak-anak zaman sekarang. Siapa sih yang mau menyukai seorang gadis bergaya nerd seperti dia? Maka dari itu ia harus merubah penampilannya yang sekarang kan.

Akhirnya Kyuubi pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Tak sabar ia mencoba ide barunya di rumah. Mungkin dengan cara seperti itu, Kyuubi bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang ideal. Bukankah untuk mendapatkan yang ideal, kita harus menjadi ideal? Begitulah menurut Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya Minato sedikit pangling melihat putri sulungnya yang memiliki gaya baru, dan begitu berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu terlihat cantik dan manis dengan rambut merah yang sengaja ia gerai dan sedikit ia potong dibagian bawahnya dan atas untuk ia jadikan sebagai poni. Roknya yang ia potong 15 cm di atas lutut, menjadikan ia benar-benar seorang gadis remaja kebanyakan.

"Kenapa ayah melihat ku seperti itu? Apa aku jelek?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Tidak, kau cantik! Semua putri ayah selalu terlihat cantik.. Hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda sekarang" Kata Minato.

"Begitukah? Mungkin hanya perasaan ayah saja..Aku berangkat" Pamit Kyuubi.

"Tidak ingin ayah antar?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak, aku naik bus saja" Jawab Kyuubi.

**SAN Naruko**

***Skip Time***

Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit, Kyuubi tiba di sekolahnya. Semua mata memandang heran penampilan barunya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Namikaze Kyuubi, terlihat sangat cantik dari sebelumnya. Kyuubi sendiri hanya diam, dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya menuju kelas (tempat ia belajar).

Tak disangka, ternyata keadaan di kelas tak jauh berbeda dari yang di luar. Semua teman sekelas Kyuubi memandang heran dirinya. Ketika semua anak-anak terlihat terpesona, hanya seorang saja yang menatap datar dirinya. Pemuda bersurai raven itu terlihat tengah duduk disamping seorang gadis bersurai blonde kecoklatan. Kyuubi bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang dengan beraninya menduduki tempat duduknya.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak lagi duduk bersama ku" Kata Itachi. Kyuubi tercekat saat mendengar perkataan Kyuubi. Tega sekali, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Siapa gadis ini? Dan kenapa harus Kyuubi yang pindah dari tempat duduknya? Cih, merepotkan.

Dengan langkah santai, Kyuubi berjalan menuju sebuah meja milik seorang pemuda bersurai merah seperti halnya dirinya. Pemuda bernama Nagato itu tersenyum saat Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mejanya, "boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Kyuubi-entah kerasukan setan binal darimana, tiba-tiba saja ia bersuara dengan nada manja dan terkesan sexy.

"Silahkan saja" Nagato.

Itachi melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuubi dan Nagato. Kyuubi terlihat begitu akrab dengan Nagato. Melihat keakraban Kyuubi, Itachi segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan keluar dari kelasnya. Tak dipedulikan teriakan Shion (kekasihnya) yang memanggil namanya, mungkin hari ini Itachi akan bolos mengikuti mata pelajaran lagi. Suatu kegiatan yang lama hilang, saat Kyuubi bersama dirinya. Kini kembali hadir, ketika Kyuubi tak lagi disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's Pov**

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan perasaan panas yang menyeruak masuk tanpa izin ke dalam jantung ku? Tak pernah ku rasakan ini sebelumnya. Bahkan melihat kekasih ku sendiri bersama pemuda lain saja pun tak pernah jua ku rasakan. Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh.

Tak kuat, aku pun segera berjalan keluar kelas. Ku tulikan pendengaran ku saat Shion memanggil ku. Mungkin nanti aku akan kembali lagi pada hobi lama ku yang sempat hilang itu. Ya, bolos! Bolos adalah hobi ku sebelum Kyuubi datang ke sekolah ini.

Apakah aku jatuh cinta?

Apakah tidak terlalu cepat, jika aku mencintai dirinya? Apa yang ia pikirkan tentang aku saat ku katakan perasaan ku ini padanya? Tuhan, ini terlalu cepat! Terlalu cepat, untuk ku rasakan cinta saat aku sudah memiliki orang lain. Aku memang brengsek, tapi tak pernah aku berniat untuk menyakiti perasaan seorang gadis. Tak pernah, sekalipun.

Kyuu..

Haruskah aku mencintai mu?

Haruskah?

Mengapa begitu Kyuu?

Jelaskan, perasaan hangat apa yang ku rasakan saat kau bersama ku?

Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku?

Siang dan malam hanya ada diri mu di pikiran ku. Seakan tak ku lihat orang lain saat kau bersama ku. Cepat, ini terlalu cepat! Terlalu cepat untuk ku rasakan. Aku tak mau, tuhan tolong hilangkan perasaan ku, sebelum terlambat pada akhirnya.

**End Of Itachi's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuu's Pov**

Perasaan ku tak menentu saat bersama mu. Hangat, sangat hangat. Mengalir lembut memasuki ruang hati ku. Mungkinkah ini cinta? Suatu hal yang memang pasti untuk dirasakan, jantung ku berdegup tak karuan. Sakit rasanya saat ku lihat gadis lain bersama mu. Seorang gadis yang ku tahu adalah kekasih mu, inikah yang dinamakan CEMBURU?

Hehehehe, aku memang terlambat..

Tapi, tidak secepat ini yang harus ku rasakan..

Tuhan, sekali lagi ku katakan..

Haruskah aku mencintainya?

Haruskah aku menantinya?

Haruskah aku menyimpan perasaan ku padanya?

Ku rasa 'iya' untuk jawaban yang terakhir. Itachi tidak akan pernah melirik ku sebagai seorang gadis. Tidak akan pernah, hanya mimpi bagi ku jika ia mau membalas semua perasaan ku padanya. Ku tahu, jika ini terlalu cepat untuk kami.

Aku berpura-pura tak peduli saat Itachi bergegas keluar kelas. Mungkin, dia membutuhkan tempat dimana ia bisa lebih leluasa bersama kekasihnya itu. Ku sembunyikan rapat-rapat semua perasaan ku tentangnya, tak akan ku biarkan orang lain mengetahuinya.

Tuhan..

Ku mohon hapuskan perasaan ku padanya..

Tolong aku..

Untuk kali ini saja..

**End Of Kyuu's Pov..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Kyuubi menatap dua bangku kosong, dimana dulu ia duduk bersama Itachi. Tak dipedulikannya seorang guru yang terus memanggil nama seseorang. Shion, ya, Shion! Iruka sensei terus memanggil nama Shion. Nama dari kekasih, Uchiha Itachi. Tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Pasti gadis itu ikut membolos" Ujar seorang siswa bersurai merah maroon. "Ya, pasti begitu. Yasudah, keluarkan Pekerjaan rumah kalian"

Semua murid pun mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan buku mereka masing-masing. Salah satu dari murid-murid itu pun berjalan hendak mengumpulkan buku-buku dari meja satu ke meja yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

_**Atap Sekolah**_

"Apa bagusnya tempat ini sih?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai blonde kecoklatan seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan. Tak ada jawaban, akhirnya gadis bernama Shion itu ikut diam, tidak berbicara.

Ini kali pertamanya ia bolos. Membolos bersama kekasihnya, apa enaknya membolos? Apalagi menyendiri seperti itu, sebenarnya ada apasih dengan Itachi? Tak biasanya ia begini. "Kelas sudah dimulai, kau tidak masuk ke kelas?" Sekali lagi Shion bertanya.

"Hn"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn"

"Tapi-"

"Kau! Pergilah! Aku ingin sendiri" sela Itachi.

Shion menatap Itachi bingung, ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya itu. Ada apa? Shion pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi, gadis itu terus menatap iris onyx pemuda bersurai raven di hadapannya kini. Diam, tak ada yang berniat untuk berbicara. Shion mencoba meneliti kedua iris obsidian milik pemuda yang sudah 3 tahun bersamanya itu.

"Apa ada yang lain?" Tanya Shion, curiga.

"Tidak" Jawab Itachi.

"Kau bohong, aku benci pembohong" Seru Shion. Gadis bersurai coklat keemasan itu beranjak dan berlari meninggalkan sang raven. Tangisan gadis itu pecah, namun tak berniat Itachi untuk mengejarnya. Tak peduli, jika nantinya Shion akan menilainya brengsek ataupun apa. Dia memang hanya ingin sendiri, tak ada pengganggu.

"Maafkan aku, Shion" gumam Itachi.

**SAN Naruko**

**B**el istirahat berbunyi, Kyuubi berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju perpustakaan. Mungkin hari ini, ia juga akan membolos dan menikmati bacaan-bacaan buku di perpustakaan. Bosan, ia rasakan. Tak peduli jika nantinya, ia akan ketinggalan banyak materi.

"Dasar penjaga pemalas" umpat Kyuubi.

Lagi-lagi tak ada seorang pun di sana. Perpustakaan macam apa ini? Penjaganya tidak ada. Tapi tak apa, Kyuubi malah bisa lebih konsentrasi dan tenang berada di dalam perpustakaan sendiri. Sedikit lebih tenang, jika berada jauh dari seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan keriput disela-sela hidungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam, seorang pemuda bersurai raven menggelengkan kepalanya saat lagi-lagi seorang gadis tertidur pulas di perpustakaan. Ternyata kebiasaan buruk gadis itulah yang membuat sang gadis harus pulang malam dari sekolahnya.

Itachi terus memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya kini. Mengingat sesuatu, Itachi merogoh kantung celananya. Sesuatu tergenggam erat di tangannya. Kemudian pemuda bersurai raven itu menyentuh pelan leher gadis bersurai merah yang tengah tertidur pulas itu.

"Kau yakin mau menginap di sini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Engg.."

"Ayo bangun, kita harus segera pulang" Ajak Itachi.

"Aku masih ngantuk" Ujar gadis itu, tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

**Brukk..**

Tubuh mungil gadis itu merosot ke bawah. Dengan hati-hati Itachi menggendong tubuh Kyuubi. "Ringan sekali" gumam Itachi. Akhirnya, Itachi memutuskan untuk menggendong Kyuubi sampai ke rumahnya. "Jangan pergi" Igau Kyuubi. "Aku akan selalu di sisi mu" entah kenapa, Itachi malah menimpali igauan Kyuubi. Dalam hati, Itachi merutuki tingkah konyol nya tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

Kyuubi terbangun saat mendengar suara alarm jam waker berbentuk kepala Hello kitty miliknya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam kamar pribadi nya. Dengan selimut dan sudah dalam keadaan memakai baju piyama nya. "Astaga" pekik Kyuubi. Seingatnya, kemarin itu ia berada di perpustakaan dan ketiduran, kenapa dia bisa berada di kamarnya saat terbangun?

"Sudah bangun, Kyuu?" Seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai blonde menyapa dirinya. "Baa-chan, kenapa-"

"Teman mu mengantar diri mu pulang, dia menggendong diri mu hingga ke kamar mu... Kau tahu? Dia sangat baik sekali" Jelas sang nenek. "Lalu siapa yang menggantikan baju ku?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Aku yang menggantikannya, kau lapar?" Tanya sang nenek.

"Aku harus sekolah-"

"Ini hari sabtu, Kyuu" sela Wanita itu.

Oh, astaga..

Bodoh sekali Kyuubi itu. Kenapa dia bisa lupa jika hari ini adalah hari libur? Apa ini pengaruh dari 'Jatuh Cinta'? Entahlah, mungkin saja iya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, Terimakasih atas review nya.. Aku sangat suka membacanya, maaf tidak sempat membalas satu per-satu. Aku mau tanya sesuatu boleh? Tadi aku jalan ke toko buku serba murah di kota ku. Iseng-iseng ku tanya, "ada enggak komik Yaoi?" Terus kata penjualnya "Boy X Boy ya? Setahu saya sih masih legal". Dan jadi pertanyaan ku sekarang, ada gak sih yang jual komik Yaoi? Waktu itu sih, aku gak sengaja dapet. Itu pun aku baru sadar pas baca berulang-ulang, memangnya Komik yaoi itu masih legal ya? Ok, sekian dulu..**

**Maaf ya, kalo tidak memuaskan.. Aku akan berusaha untuk lebih memuaskan para Readers sekalian.. **

**See you, next Chapter:)**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichiban No Takaramono (Chapter 3)**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By. : San Naru ©**

**Warning. : Gender Bend, OOC,Typo(s), No Flame,**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Ita(Fem)Kyuu, Slight ItaShion, dan Naga(Fem)Kyuu**

**Kata huruf tebal dan bergaris bawah itu Percakapan melalui tulisan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hal yang paling berharga memang tidak akan pernah di lupakan. Sekecil apapun itu, sudah memberikan pelajaran untuk berlangsungnya kehidupan di masa depan nanti. Hal yang paling berharga tidak pernah berada jauh dari mu, cukup percaya, sesuatu yang berharga selalu berada tak jauh dari mu. Persahabatan...**

**Cinta...**

**Kasih sayang...**

**Penantian...**

**Pengorbanan..**

**Semua adalah hal yang paling berharga yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya..**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau pasti Kyuubi ya" sapa seorang gadis bersurai pirang sedikit lebih gelap dibandingkan surai pirang milik Deidara. Merasa disebut, Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya. Dimana seorang gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Shion, kekasih dari orang yang ia sukai terlihat sedang duduk di sampingnya. Shion mengulas senyum ramah padanya. "Aku-", "Shion, aku sudah tahu" sela Kyuubi. Shion terdiam sejenak, "hehehehe, maaf" Ucap Shion. Shion meletakan sebuah bento di atas meja milik Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menatap heran gadis itu.

"Mau makan bersama ku?" Tanya Shion, seraya membuka tutup kotak bento miliknya. "Tidak" jawab Kyuubi, kalem. "Tapi aku boleh menumpang di sini kan?" Shion bertanya lagi. "Terserah" Kyuubi meneruskan kegiatan membaca nya. Suasana kelas memang sering sepi jika dalam keadaan waktu istirahat. Dimana para murid lebih memilih berada di kantin dibandingkan di dalam kelas. Diam-diam, Kyuubi melirik ke arah Shion yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh bekalnya. Sepertinya kekasih dari sang prodigy Uchiha ini tampak sedang dalam masalah yang begitu rumit.

Apalagi setahu Kyuubi, Itachi sering membolos dan lebih memilih berada di atap sekolah dibandingkan belajar di samping kekasihnya, Shion. Apa mungkin karena Itachi, Shion jadi sedikit pendiam? Atau mungkin memang dasarnya Shion adalah gadis yang pendiam? Heh, masa bodo amat, memangnya apa peduli Kyuubi. "Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Aku sedang tidak enak badan" Dusta Shion. Meskipun melihat sisi kebohongan pada jawaban Shion, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Untuk apa mengurusi orang lain? Mengurus diri sendiri saja masih belum bisa, malah mengurus orang lain. Oh, Kyuubi bukan orang yang seperti itu!

"Kau kekasihnya Itachi ya" tebak Kyuubi, berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Hmm, aku kekasihnya... Sudah 3 tahun kami bersama" kata Shion. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku jarang sekali melihat kalian bersama" Ujar Kyuubi. "Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Itachi tidak pernah mengajak ku berbicara" Sahut Shion. "Seperti ada yang lain saja selain aku" lanjut Shion, begitu lirih. "Maksud mu, Itachi selingkuh?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Aku sih tidak menuduhnya selingkuh, tapi jika memang begitu aku berharap Itachi sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintainya" Lirih Shion.

Rasa cinta yang tulus saat Kyuubi menatap kedua mata Shion. Ya, gadis itu memang sangat mencintai Itachi. Jangan tanya kenapa Kyuubi bisa tahu! Karena meskipun Kyuubi termasuk tipe seorang gadis **careless, **Kyuubi bisa tahu mana orang yang tulus mana yang bukan. "Aku tak tahu tentang cinta.. Tapi selagi kita memiliki perasaan, menyukai seseorang lebih dari satu itu tidak mustahil" Kata Kyuubi. "Aku kadang sering bertanya-tanya kepada diri ku sendiri, apa aku terlalu egois jika berpikir Itachi adalah milik ku seorang" Shion menutup kembali kotak bento nya.

**Degg..**

Jantung Kyuubi berdetak cepat mendengar curahan hati dari gadis ini. Shion sangat mencintai Itachi, terlihat jelas dari tatapan Shion yang sedikit sendu jika menceritakan sikap Itachi yang Careless itu. Apakah ia harus menjadi sebuah batu sandungan yang bisa membuat hubungan Shion dan Itachi hancur? Jujur saja, Kyuubi memang sudah mengaku jika dia menyukai Itachi. Tapi mengingat kalau Itachi sudah memiliki Shion, ia menjadi berpikir dua kali untuk menyukai pria tampan bersurai raven itu.

"Ku rasa tidak" jawab Kyuubi. Shion menoleh ke arah Kyuubi, "Tapi aku takut kalau Itachi-kun pergi dari hidup ku" Lirih Shion. "Jika kalian jodoh, tak mungkin terpisah kok" Sahut Deidara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu. Shion terdiam sejenak, begitupun dengan Kyuubi. Meski sudah bisa berekpresi lebih banyak, Kyuubi masih belum mengerti bagaimana cara lebih luwes menyampaikan ekpresinya.

"Sejak kapan di situ?" Tanya Kyuubi, hemat sekali. Deidara mengulas senyum sebelum menjawab. "Dari tadi... Habis kalian curhatnya asyik sekali sih, un" Jelas Deidara. Shion menatap tak percaya gadis yang selalu memberikan kata 'un' pada akhiran bicaranya itu. "Shion-chan, jangan bersedih dulu...aku rasa selagi Komunikasi masih lancar, tak perlu khawatir, un" Deidara menasihati Shion. "Begitu ya" Gumam Shion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Nagato segera meminta Kyuubi untuk pulang bersamanya. Rumah Nagato ternyata berada tepat di samping rumah Kyuubi. Bahkan kamar mereka juga berada berhadap-hadapan. Nagato adalah seorang pemuda yang hobi memaki peirching di telinganya. Bukan berarti Bad Boy lho! Nagato malah termasuk cowok yang perhatian, menurut Kyuubi.

Seperti saat ini, Nagato yang tak sengaja melihat Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Segera mengirimkan pesan padanya, untuk segera menoleh ke arah kamarnya. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, Kyuubi dan Nagato tertawa saat mereka bertemu pandang. Apa yang lucu? Kyuubi sendiri pun juga tak tahu.

Saat tengah menoleh ke arah lain, tak sengaja Kyuubi menemukan buku gambar ukuran A4 di meja belajarnya. Kyuubi segera meraihnya dan duduk di tempat yang sama lagi. Nagato memperhatikan tingkah Kyuubi. Dalam hati, pemuda itu terus bertanya-tanya.

**'Kenapa kau memperhatikan ku?****' **Tulis Kyuubi.

Nagato yang membaca pesan bertinta merah hati itu tertawa pelan. Diraihnya sebuah kertas dan sebuah spidol berwarna biru.

**'Kau tak apa-apa? Ku rasa otak mu terbentur benda yang keras sehingga membuat mu NARSIS begitu' **

**'Cih, Kau menyebalkan!' **Kyuubi menunjukan tampang sebalnya.

**'Maaf, aku hanya bercanda..****' **Nagato mengulas senyumnya.

Candaan mereka pun terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kyuubi berdering.

**Itachi's Calling**

Nagato mendesah kecewa saat Kyuubi menutup tirai kamarnya. Nagato memang sudah memperhatikan Kyuubi jauh sebelum gadis berdarah Namikaze itu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Saat ia tahu, dia dan Kyuubi sekelas, Nagato enggan untuk mendekatinya karena malu. Nagato malu jika Kyuubi tidak mau dekat dengannya. Jadi bisa disimpulkan, Nagato sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Masih ingat betul dipikirannya, saat ia melihat seorang gadis berkacamata tengah melamun di sebuah kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya.

Gadis itu manis sekali. Hanya saja, Nagato tampak bingung dengan sikap pendiam Kyuubi. Berkali-kali sering melihat Kyuubi, membuat Nagato penasaran dan pada akhirnya jatuh hati pada pesona sang rubah. Nagato sendiri juga bingung, kenapa ia bisa jatuh hati pada Kyuubi? Melihat Kyuubi yang duduk sebangku dengan Itachi (rivalnya di kelas) membuat Nagato merasa cemburu. Sangat cemburu.

Tak lama kemudian, tirai kamar Kyuubi terbuka kembali.

"**Maaf, aku harus segera ke bawah"**Kyuubi menunjukan sebuah pesan singkat pada Nagato. Nagato yang masih setia menunggu pun, mengangguk pelan. **"Baiklah"**Tulis Nagato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi berusaha membuka pintu pagar rumahnya yang sudah digembok. Gadis itu tampak antusias sekali, hingga akhirnya pagar rumahnya itu dapat dibuka dan menyembulkan sosok pemuda bersurai raven dengan balutan jaket **baseball **berwarna biru dan celana jins hitam yang terlihat match untuknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"1 minggu tak mengobrol dengan ku saja, kau sudah dingin begini" kata Itachi, OOc sekali.

Kyuubi menyilangkan tangannya ke dada. Tamunya, Uchiha Itachi terlihat tampan malam ini. Wajah Kyuubi merona melihatnya. Tak ayal lagi, Kyuubi tak sadar jika saat ini Itachi menyentuh pelan wajahnya. "Aku tak tahu jika kau punya wajah sehalus ini" Puji Itachi. "Eh" Pekik Kyuubi. Kyuubi memukul pelan tangan Itachi, dengan tampang layaknya seorang **stubborn**, Kyuubi malah menatap nyalang Itachi. "Cih, menjijikan Keriput" decih Kyuubi.

"Terserah" kata Itachi, seraya berjalan masuk ke halaman rumah Kyuubi. "Hey" Kyuubi berusaha mengikuti langkah Itachi. "Apa?" Tanya Itachi, datar. "Kenapa kau menjauhi Shion?" Tanya Kyuubi. **'Uuggh, kenapa kau langsung menanyakan ini' **batin Kyuubi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Masalah ya?" Tanya Itachi. Dia mulai menatap Kyuubi tak suka. "Ini buku Sejarah mu!" Itachi menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal ke arah Kyuubi. "K..Kau belum-", "tak perlu ku jawab, aku pulang" Itachi segera berjalan mendahului Kyuubi. "Itachi"

Itachi menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah Kyuubi dengan seksama. "Hn"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Tanya saja, asalkan bukan tentang-"

"Shion kan" tebak Kyuubi.

"Kau-"

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba mengerti Shion?" Tanya Kyuubi, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat mengatakan itu.

"Sebelum kau tanya itu pada ku, cobalah mengerti perasaan ku" Kata Itachi, pemuda bersurai raven itu segera pergi meninggalkan sang sulung Namikaze. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi tadi? Kenapa sulit sekali ia cerna? Apa maksudnya ini? Kyuubi terus bertanya-tanya.

"Sudah malam, lekaslah tidur"

Kyuubi mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Nagato yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Nagato mengulas senyum kepadanya. "Kenapa sakit sekali" kata Kyuubi, seraya mencengkram erat dadanya. Nagato menaikan satu alisnya. "Maksudnya?" Tanya Nagato. "Apa cinta itu sakit?" Kyuubi balik bertanya. Nagato berjalan dan menyamai posisi Kyuubi yang tengah duduk di tanah. "Tergantung" Nagato sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tergantung bagaimana orang itu membalas perasaan kita atau tidak" lanjut Nagato. "Apa kau-", "jangan tanya Aku pernah atau tidak.. Semua manusia pernah mengalaminya" Jelas Nagato.

"Itu sakit sekali ya" kata Nagato.

**'Sakit, sakit sekali Kyuu'**

"Berharap bahwa orang yang kita cintai juga membalas perasaan kita"

**'Itu mimpi untuk ku, Kyuu'**

"Dan mencintai kita apa ada nya"

**'Mustahil'**

"Apa aku salah?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Tidak, hanya saja cinta datang terlalu cepat untuk mu" sahut Nagato. Nagato melirik jam di tangannya. "Sudah jam 9 malam, lekaslah tidur" Pinta Nagato.

"Apakah aku akan selalu memendam cinta ku?" Tanya Kyuubi. Nagato menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Tidak, meskipun dia tak akan pernah tahu perasaan mu, tetaplah mencintai karena kau layak di cintai" Kata Nagato, tanpa menoleh kepada Kyuubi. "Kau perlu istirahat" Lanjut Nagato, segera pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi.

**'Kau tahu Kyuu? Cinta memang sakit' **Inner Nagato berkata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nagato's Pov**

Ini soal cinta pertama mu, dimana jantung mu berdetak jauh lebih cepat saat memandangnya. Ini mungkin lebay, terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku tak peduli. Hey, mana ada orang yang bisa lari dari perasaannya? Kalau pun ada munafik namanya. Ya, lupakan yang itu! Ku pandangi gadis yang saat ini tengah serius membaca di kamarnya berhadapan dengan kamar ku.

Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, jauh sebelum Uchiha itu datang. Tak tahu kah dia, kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya jauh sebelum kami saling mengenal? Lucu sekali jika diingat. Kau jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang baru menjadi tetangga sebelah rumah mu, bertemu di atas balkon, tapi tak saling menyapa, heh..Lucu bukan?

Saat pergi ke sekolah, seorang murid baru datang. Dia, dia mirip sekali dengan gadis sore di atas balkon. **"Kyuubi, nama ku Namikaze Kyuubi" **dia memperkenalkan namanya, malu-malu. Saat seorang sensei memintainya untuk duduk di bangku kosong, aku menggeser posisi ku agar gadis itu mau duduk di samping ku. Tapi ternyata, kenyataan berkata lain.

Kyuubi lebih memilih duduk dibangku milik Uchiha sulung dibandingkan aku. Aku kecewa, tapi tentu saja tidak ku perlihatkan.

Kembali lagi saat dimana posisi ku sekarang. Aku duduk di kursi tunggal yang sengaja di letakan di kamar ku. Ku raih gitar kesayangan ku. Ku mainkan Chord-chord lagu yang sering ku mainkan saat aku sedang sendiri. Mengalun lembut, hingga iris rubby itu menoleh ke arah ku. Ia mengulas senyum, senyum yang bahkan terlihat manis untuknya. Aku tambah bersemangat memetik senar-senar gitar cantik ku.

**'Lagu yang indah' **puji gadis itu melalui tulisan bertinta merah hatinya. Aku mengedipkan mata ku pertanda 'terima kasih' ku ucapkan. **'Aku ingin kau terus memainkannya untuk ku'**Ia kembali menulis dan menunjukan kertas berukuran A4 itu pada ku. **'Itu gampang, asalkan kau selalu tersenyum aku akan selalu memainkannya untuk mu'**Ku tulis kata demi kata untuk membalasnya. Gadis berambut merah itu menggedikan bahunya sambil tersenyum.

Aku salah tidak kalau aku menyukainya? Oh, tidak mungkin mencintainya..

Ada rasa saat dimana aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Saat dimana aku ingin melindunginya. Semua itu, semua yang ingin ku lakukan untuk dirinya. Kyuubi memang jarang ber-ekpresi, namun setidaknya gadis bernama Deidara itu mampu membuatnya sering terlihat ber-ekpresi, aku berterima kasih pada dirinya, yang telah mengubah kepribadian Kyuubi.

**End Of Nagato's Pov**

Nagato menutup tirai kamarnya tanpa melihat ekpresi Kyuubi. Ia rasa ia harus segera tidur begitu mendengar suara ibu nya meminta dirinya untuk segera tidur. Dia anak semata wayang, jadi maklum jika kedua orang tuanya terlalu Over protektif kepada dirinya.

Mendesah kecewa karena teman curhatnya meninggalkan dirinya, Kyuubi pun ikut menutup tirai berwarna merah yang di pasang rapih menutupi jendelanya. Kyuubi menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur ukuran queen size miliknya. Terbayang saat dimana Itachi menatap matanya. Ada rasa iba saat itu, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa kasihan pada pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Itachi's Room ***

Tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan Kyuubi, pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini tampak tidak berselera menyentuh makanan yang dibawakan oleh seorang maid untuk dirinya. Nampaknya ia masih memikirkan sosok bersurai merah dengan iris rubby yang dimilikinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuubi. Tak ada Shion di pikirannya, bahkan di hatinya.

Pikiran dan hatinya terlalu sibuk membayangkan sosok Kyuubi. Jahat, Itachi memang jahat telah berbagi perasaan pada Shion. Itachi menarik nafas pelan-pelan, seorang Itachi bahkan bisa terlihat keluar dari sosok aslinya jika bersama Kyuubi. Ck, berlebihan sekali. Tapi memang begitu ada nya.

"Kyuubi" Itachi mengeja nama sang rubah manis bermarga Namikaze itu. Ia yang kini tengah tiduran, mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Wow, sepertinya Itachi mulai mengakui perasaannya terhadap Kyuubi.

**Tokk..Tokk..Tokk..**

"Masuk" Seru Itachi.

**Kriiettt..Blamm..**

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar berwarna putih gading milik Itachi. Seseorang juga yang membuat sang Uchiha terkejut dengan kehadiran dirinya. Lantas siapa orang itu?

Sosok gadis cantik bersurai pirang agak gelap, memakai blezer berwarna coklat tua, dengan syal berwarna pastel, dan memakai stocking bermotif tartan, serta Sepatu tali widgets yang senada dengan warna blezer nya. Gadis itu mengulas senyum, tanpa mengetahui sosok dihadpannya itu terkejut oleh kedatangannya.

"Maaf, malam-malam mengganggu" kata gadis itu. "Hn" sahut Itachi, singkat, padat, dan tak jelas. Shion mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kenapa kau tak membalas Email ku?" Tanya Shion. "Tak sempat" jawab Itachi. "Lalu aku telepon juga tak di angkat" Kata Shion. "Hn" Itachi beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mendekati Shion.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam" Kata Itachi, seraya memakai jaket base ball miliknya. "Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu pada mu.." Sahut Shion. "Sudah malam, tak baik seorang gadis berada di luar rumah malam-malam begini" Itachi mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Tak apa..siang atau pun malam, asal kau mau berbicara dengan ku itu tidak masalah untuk diriku" Kata Shion.

"Dengar! Aku menjauhi mu bukan berarti aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat mu.. Jadi, untuk saat ini biarkan aku sendiri" Kata Itachi. Kalimatnya sungguh panjang sekali. He bet, pasti karena terlalu sering berdebat dengan Kyuubi yang membuatnya seperti ini.

**Grebb..**

Shion memeluk Itachi dari belakang. Seakan dia adalah sosok yang sangat posesif akan rasa takut kehilangan. Itachi hendak berontak, tapi ia membiarkan Shion memeluk erat dirinya. "Biarkan seperti ini" Lirih Shion. "Meskipun ada yang lain, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu meninggalkan diri ku" Lanjutnya.

"Carilah laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dari ku"

"Tidak akan pernah" Shion mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangisannya mulai terdengar. "Kau yang terbaik" Lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, Readers...**

**Gak sengaja tadi liat Video klip nya Taylor swift yang **_**You belong with me**_**, kan ada tuh adegan dimana Taylor sama Lucas saling ngobrol lewat kertas dari jendela masing-masing, kayaknya seru juga ya. Makanya saya coba memasukannya ke dalam Fict ini. Maaf kalau nantinya ada yang bilang 'Ah, Authornya kekurangan Ide nih gak kreatif'. Memang, Saya memang kekurangan Ide cerita.**

**Terus soal, Itachi nya agak lebay dan OOC, kan Udah dibilang di sini Itachi nya agak OOC. Kayaknya bukan di fict ini saja deh, BTW, Terimakasih Review nya ya...**

**See, Next Chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ICHIBAN NO TAKARAMONO**

**NARUTO (C) MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY (C) Misa Anaru**

**Warning : Typo(s), Gender Bend,AU, NO FLAME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari terlihat begitu indah ketika disaksikan dari atas bukit, itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuubi. Hatinya terasa bahagia saat melihat mentari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat. Tak sia-sia, jika Nagato membawanya ke tempat ini. See, dia sangat menyukai pemandangan dari atas sana. Hembusan angin benar-benar sejuk menerpa tubuhnya. Syal berwarna maroon miliknya berkibar-kibar akibat angin yang berhembus.

Tidak, Kyuubi tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Asalkan dia bahagia, angin sekencang apapun ia tidak akan pernah merasa takut. "kenapa baru sekarang kau mengajak ku?" Tanya Kyuubi, sedikit kecewa karena pemuda bersurai merah darah itu tak sedari dulu membawanya ke tempat indah tersebut. "aku tidak mengenal mu waktu itu" sahut Nagato, kalem.

Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya tak suka. Apa maksud bicara Nagato tadi? Menyebalkan. "jadi, apa aku harus mengenal mu sejak awal?" Tanya Kyuubi. "menurut mu?" Nagato malah balik bertanya. Kyuubi menutup kelopak matanya ketika angin menerpa wajahnya lembut. "Nagato" Kyuubi berkata. Nagato menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dimana Kyuubi berada.

"ya?" sahut Nagato.

"apa kau punya rahasia?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"tentu saja"

"apa?" Kyuubi menatap Nagato dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"apa? Maksud mu?" Nagato balik menatap dengan tatapan bingung.

"rahasia mu" kata Kyuubi.

"mendekat lah!" titah Nagato.

Tanpa curiga, Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Nagato. Dekat, sangat dekat, wajah mereka begitu dekat, hingga mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka satu sama lain.

"sungguh kau ingin tahu apa rahasia ku?" bisik Nagato. Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Nagato. "lebih dekat" titah Nagato. Nagato merangkum wajah Kyuubi dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kyuubi yang notabene lebih pendek darinya. "bukan rahasia lagi, jika ku katakana pada mu" Ujar Nagato. Darah Kyuubi seakan mendidih ketika mendengar perkataan Nagato. Damn! Ia tertipu lagi.

"BRENGSEK KAU, NAGATO!" teriak Kyuubi.

Tanpa aba-aba Nagato berlari menghindari amukan gadis bermarga Namikaze itu. "hahahahahaha" Tawa Nagato. "awas jika tertangkap, akan ku cubit sampai membiru" ancam Kyuubi, terus berlari mengejar Nagato.

"NAGATO, KEMARI KAU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MANSION UCHIHA**

**Tak ** ada senyuman yang tampak di wajah tampan milik sang putra sulung Uchiha yang kini sedang duduk diayunan yang terdapat di taman miliknya. Wajahnya tampak tak berselera untuk beraktivitas. Entah, apa yang membuatnya menjadi resah begini. Itachi hanya melambungkan bola rugby miliknya ke atas dan menangkapnya kembali. Tak bersemangat? Sangat, Itachi tampak tak bersemangat sore ini.

Pikirannya masih focus pada gadis bersurai jingga kemerahan yang menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini. "Kyuubi" Seperti mantra yang cukup sukses membuatnya galau tak menentu.

Gila? Mungkin saja, pasalnya Itachi tak pernah seperti ini awalnya. Sikap Kyuubi yang polos dan Tsundere itu membuatnya tertarik masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup kehidupan gadis itu. Pesonanya begitu kuat, hingga sulit bagi Itachi yang hendak lepas dari jeratan Kyuubi.

"apa cinta yang membuat putra ku seperti ini?" Ujar seorang wanita bersurai redhead kepadanya. Itachi hanya mendengus tak suka melihat tingkah ibu tirinya itu. Kemana ibu kandung pemuda tampan itu? Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Itachi menceraikan wanita cantik itu dan menikah dengan seorang wanita bertubuh sintal, sekaligus seorang artis yang terkenal di Jepang. Sebut saja, Mei Terumi.

Hubungan keduanya memang tidak baik untuk hubungan anak dan ibu. Itachi lebih sering menganggap Mei musuh bebuyutannya, karena Itachi berpikir Mei lah yang sudah membuat kehidupan keluarganya hancur seperti ini.

"aku tak pernah memiliki ibu seperti mu" Ujar Itachi. Mei menatap nyalang pemuda yang 20 tahun dibawahnya itu. "memang" Sahut Mei. "kalau begitu, seharusnya kau sadar dan tinggalkan si tua Bangka itu!" kata Itachi. "tidak sebelum harta ayah mu, jatuh ke tangan ku dan putra ku" Mei mengelus perutnya yang agak membuncit itu.

"percayalah pada ku, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya" Itachi mencoba meyakinkan Mei. "kau masih kecil, tau apa kau?" Ujar Mei, tidak suka dengan sikap anak tirinya itu. "aku tahu seperti apa para Uchiha, karena kau bukan Uchiha sedari lahir. Jadi, lebih baik kau tinggalkan mansion ini" Jelas Itachi. "apa kau masih dendam karena ayah mu menceraikan ibu mu?" Tanya Mei.

"cih, aku malah bersyukur ibu ku lepas dari tua Bangka itu" Decih Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuubi's Place**

"bagaimana cara memainkannya?" Tanya Kyuubi-merebut gitar yang sedang dimainkan oleh Nagato. "hey" Pekik Nagato, terkejut. "aku hanya penasaran, bagaimana cara memainkannya" kata Kyuubi, seraya memegang gitar Nagato secara terbalik. "hey, jangan begitu, Kyuu!" seru Nagato. Kyuubi menahan wajah Nagato dengan kelima jarinya agar Nagato tidak mendekat.

"Kyuu"

Kyuubi tidak mendengarkan perkataan Nagato. "kalau seperti itu caranya, kau tak akan bias mempermainkanya" kata Nagato. "eh, benarkah?" Tanya Kyuubi, layaknya orang-orang idiot yang tak pernah memegang gitar. "aku bisa mengajari mu" kata Nagato, merebut gitarnya kembali.

"ah, kau memang baik" puji Kyuubi.

"Kyuu.."

"iya?" Sahut Kyuubi. Suasana sudah semakin senja, tapi sepertinya keduanya enggan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. " aku menyukai mu" kata Nagato.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

Tatap..

Tatap..

Tatap..

Tat-

"huaahahahahahahahaha" tawa Kyuubi. Nagato terkejut melihat Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa. "kau lucu sekali" kata Kyuubi. Nagato terdiam sejenak, pernyataannya ditanggapi seperti? Ini lucu sangat lucu. "sudah malam, ayo pulang!" ajak Nagato, berjalan memunggungi Kyuubi.

"Nagato" seru Kyuubi.

Nagato berbalik badan dan memandangi Kyuubi yang berjarak 5 meter darinya. "kau terlihat lelah" kata Nagato, berjalan mendekati Kyuubi. "naiklah!" Titah Nagato-berjongkok di hadapan Kyuubi. "kau gila? Ini bukit, nanti kalau kau lelah bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuubi. "jangan sebut aku Nagato jika menggendong mu saja tak kuat" kata Nagato.

Sedikit ragu Kyuubi akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik ke gendongan Nagato. "kau baik sekali ya" Puji Kyuubi. "terimakasih" ucap Nagato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20 menit kemudian..**

Nagato tersenyum ketika mendengar dengkuran halus milik gadis yang sedang ia gendong. Mungkin, karena lelah Kyuubi terlelap digendongannya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu Nagato. Beberapa langkah memasuki gerbang Kyuubi, Nagato dikejutkan oleh sosok pemuda raven yang sedang berdiri di samping gerbang rumah Kyuubi.

Sosok Uchiha Itachi sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Nagato yang sedang menggendong Kyuubi yang tengah tertidur. Matanya menyipit, menunjukan jika ia sedang menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Nagato terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Itachi. "apa kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Itachi.

Nagato menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "apa itu urusan anda, Itachi-san?" Nagato balik bertanya.

"maaf" ucap Itachi.

"tapi aku hanya bertanya, tidak masalahkan" lanjut Itachi.

"memangnya urusan mu itu apa?" Tanya Nagato.

"jadi benar tak ada harapan untuk ku? Malang sekali aku" kata Itachi, mengkasihani dirinya sendiri.

"jangan bicara seperti itu... kau terlihat jika hanya kau lah yang gagal mendapatkan target mu" Kata Nagato. Itachi berjalan mendekati Nagato, ditatapnya iris ruby milik pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu. "lalu aku harus apa?" Tanya Itachi, pura-pura tidak tahu. Dikecupnya singkat kening Kyuubi, hingga Nagato tidak sadar dengan hal itu. "jangan memberinya harapan, Uchiha-san" Tegas Nagato.

"bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi dia yang melakukannya" Sanggah Itachi. "kau terlihat serakah" cibir Nagato. "bukankah selagi kita memiliki hati, cinta segitiga itu sering terjadi? Bukan manusia jika hanya memiliki seorang saja dihatinya" sahut Itachi, tidak suka dengan perkataan Nagato. "laki-laki yang baik adalah laki-laki yang bisa menempatkan seorang wanita dengan penuh hormat di hatinya" Nagato berkata.

Itachi tercekat dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ucapan Nagato terdengar jelas mengatakan jika Itachi adalah orang terbejat yang tak bisa memilih seorang wanita di hatinya.

"ku katakan sekali lagi-''

"manusia itu serakah Uzumaki-san" Sela Itachi.

"tapi tidak bisa kau jadikan alas an untuk memiliki dua wanita dalam hidup mu" Timpal Nagato.

"Jika kau tidak bisa memperlakukan wanita dengan baik, pulanglah Itachi! Karena Kyuubi terlalu polos untuk menjalani hubungan segitiga diantara kalian" Lanjut Nagato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi yang sedikit mendung membuat Kyuubi mendesah kecewa. Pasalnya hari ini ia sudah berjanji untuk menemani Nagato pergi ke toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. Mungkin, kali ini ia harus mengingkari janjinya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

**Tokk..Tokk...**

Kyuubi membuka pintu kamarnya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Siapa? Mungkin saja Naru yang hendak mengajaknya bermain atau bisa jadi pembantu rumah tangganya yang hendak membawakan makan pagi ke kamarnya. Tidak mungkin ayahnya, karena Minato sedang bertugas di desa Uzu.

"selamat pagi, Hime"

Kyuubi memutar matanya bosan saat sosok Nagato tertangkap jelas dimatanya sedang membungkukan badannya. "hah, kau.. aku kira siapa" kata Kyuubi. "kau pasti mengira aku si pangeran Uchiha itu ya?" Tanya Nagato. Kyuubi sontak saja terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Nagato. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Nagato berkata seperti itu? Apa mungkin selama ini, Nagato sudah tahu jika Kyuubi menyukai Itachi?

"itu tidak penting, kau ingat janji ku kan? Ayo, ku ajari bermain gitar" ajak Nagato-seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuubi. "kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuubi. "tentu saja ke sana" Nagato menunjuk sebuah gazebo di taman belakang rumah Kyuubi. "ah, kesana ya" kata Kyuubi, mengikuti langkah Nagato.

Ah, biarlah pagi ini Nagato mengganggu acara santai gadis pemilik surai ruby ini. Menggangu sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"tadi malam, kau yang mengantar ku pulang ya?" Tanya Kyuubi, sambil mencoba memetik senar-senar gitar milik Nagato. "hm" sahut Nagato. "apa saat pulang kita bertemu Itachi?" Tanya Kyuubi, lagi. Nagato terdiam sejenak, memberikan waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi. "iya atau tidak?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"tidak" dusta Nagato. "berarti tadi malam aku hanya mimpi" kata Kyuubi. "memangnya kau mimpi apa?" Tanya Nagato, penasaran.

"aku mimpi kau dan Itachi mengobrol di tengah gelapnya malam, dan Itachi juga mengecup singkat dahi ku" jelas Kyuubi. "tapi itukan hanya mimpi, ku rasa tak perlu di khawatir kan" lanjut Kyuubi.

"kau benar! Lupakan saja mimpi mu itu" kata Nagato.


End file.
